


A Snorlax and a Patrat

by HoennBoy97 (WizStreetColfer)



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime), Pocket Monsters: X & Y | Pokemon X & Y Versions
Genre: M/M, Pokemon Fanfiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-27
Updated: 2018-03-27
Packaged: 2019-04-08 17:12:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14110143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WizStreetColfer/pseuds/HoennBoy97
Summary: // Very minor spoilers // Clemont and Ash.





	A Snorlax and a Patrat

  
”You got Patrat huh?” Ash said walking into his and Clemonts room at the Pokemon centre.

Clemont finished tying his laces as the other boy entered the room, ”yeah,” he said, ”it was either this or a Karrablast.”

Ash let out a slight chuckle as he took off his backpack and sat down on his own bed, ”now that would’ve been pretty cute.”

”It would’ve?” Clemont asked with a small blush painted on his cheeks.

”Yeah,” Ash said confidently as he looked up and made eye contact with his boyfriend. There was a small pause in their conversation as the two of them utilised the short amount of time they had alone to ‘really’ look at each other.

Ash had to admit, he was much better at hiding his affections than the Lumiose gym leader. Clemont was always smiling or almost speechless around Ash, and if Ash was completely honest, he didn’t mind at all. In fact, he found his boyfriend utterly adorable. 

”You still breathing Clem?” he teased.

“I-“ Clemont stuttered as his boyfriend took off his hat and leaned forward placing it on his head, “I’m fine.”

Ash smiled and gently kissed his boyfriend’s cheek, “if you say so.”

Clemont smiled softly and mentally revealed in the fact that Ash, the Ash Ketchum, had kissed his cheek again.

“I got Snorlax,” Ash said as he leaned back and grabbed the Snorlax costume that was slung over his backpack.

“Serena really outdid herself didn’t she?” Clemont said admiring the sleeves of his own costume as Ash stepped into his costume.

“Yeah!” Ash said, “you should see what she’s done to Bonnie.”

“I saw,” Clemont said as he stood up, ”Serena’s quick craftsmanship is truly amazing!”

Ash zipped up his costume and turned so that he was stood face to face with the other boy, ”not as amazing as you.” he said pulling Clemont into a small hug.

”Me or science?” Clemont asked as his face heated up again.

This made Ash let out a small laugh as he pulled back slightly, ”that’s a hard one,” he said, ”I do like that brain of yours.”

”But,” he continued as he gently took hold of the other boy's hands, ”I love you, Clem.”

Clemont looked into Ash’s eyes as they glistened with happiness; so full of serenity and sincerity. He knew he loved him too.

 


End file.
